He's Got You High
by wolfstarstruck
Summary: SBJP. She's Got You High, by Mumm-Ra.


**For my James.**

_He's got you high, and you don't even know yet. He's got you high, and you don't even know yet._

Sirius was absolutely infatuated with James. It had started over the summer, after he'd officially moved in with him, and he had just assumed his feelings would dissipate once they returned to school, but if anything they grew stronger. There was, of course, no way in hell he would tell him – they both had reputations to keep up. And although Sirius had slept with his fair share of guys, he had yet to actually be labeled 'gay' or anything of the sort. Except by the Slytherins, of course, but everyone knew they didn't count anyway.

_The sun's in the sky; it's warmin' up your bare legs. You can't deny you're lookin' for the sunset._

"Come on, you prick! Haven't you always wanted to see a sunset? And since there's no way we're waking up at six in the morning to see a sunrise, this is the best we're getting." Sirius literally dragged James out of the castle after dinner, although he couldn't imagine why; Sirius himself had always loved the sunset, especially right over the lake. He plopped down cross-legged next to him in front of the calm waters, leaning back on his hands. The sun was already starting its slow decent down the sky, a few moments from being partially obscured by the trees on the other end of the lake.

_He's got you high, and you don't even know yet. He's got you high, and you don't even know yet._

Sirius couldn't help peeking a glance over at James. He was looking up at the sun, obviously much more interested than he'd expected to be, and Sirius couldn't help but smile. He had that little surprised look on his face, his glasses falling just a tiny bit down his nose, and he didn't think he'd seen anything more adorable in his entire life. He slowly scooted just a little closer, and he could even smell him now; the various foods he'd had for dinner, which somehow all combined into some sort of delicious aroma, and just the smell he usually wore, which Sirius found himself craving more and more lately.

_It's the search for the time before it leaves without you. Have you lost your mind or has he taken all of yours too?_

Sirius forced his attention back to the sky, hoping he wasn't already creeped out by him. He had done his best not to let anything on, but some things simply couldn't be helped; he knew there had been at least somewhat of a change in him that was undoubtedly noticeable. Thankfully, though, James didn't mention anything.

Even with the sun finally going down and making magnificent colors across the sky, Sirius couldn't seem to concentrate on it. All he could see was how brilliant the light made James look, almost like he was glowing. It was positively breathtaking, and it took a lot of effort to pry his eyes away. Even so, the image stayed in his mind long after he'd looked away.

_What's this about? I figured love would shine through. We've lost romance; this world has turned so see-through._

Sirius had never been in love. He was positive he didn't even know what love was; he certainly hadn't been exposed to it at home, and from what he had heard, you inevitably grew tired of the person you were with anyway, so what was the point? He'd much rather just spend his time with person after person, breaking it off just before they got too annoying to handle. And so far, it had worked quite well for him.

That is, until recently. He felt like something was missing in him, something he desperately needed to fill, and whenever he was around James, he just felt…whole. James had always been a major factor in his life, ever since they'd first met, but it had never been anything like this. It seemed like his entire happiness hinged on this boy.

_He's got you high, and you don't even know yet. He's got you high, and you don't even know yet._

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask him. But what if he said no? He valued his friendship more than anything; it was what had gotten him through everything, knowing he'd always have someone there for him. He didn't know what he'd do if James was suddenly so creeped out by him that he'd just cut off their communication all together. He knew James well enough to know that he would never do that, but the thought still terrified him.

_The sun's in the sky; it makes for happy endings. You can't deny, you want the happy ending._

He cleared his throat, taking a breath before looking over at James. "James?" he asked softly, smiling gently when he looked at him. "I have a question to ask. You see…when I moved in with you last summer, it really was life-changing, in more ways than I let on. I…I started getting feelings for you. And yeah, I know, I sound like a girl, but it's true. And lately, I can't get you off my mind. You make me feel so bloody happy it's incredible. Just the slightest things you do, they make me feel amazing." He smiled again, taking another breath before asking, "So, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out with me?"

_Keep romance alive and hope he's going to tell you –_

James smiled, and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat as he said, "Yes."

_He's got you high._


End file.
